Something
by Pudin
Summary: Es algo. Simplemente el algo que hay entre Sasuke y Sakura. / Conjunto de drabbles y viñetas.
1. Duda

_**I**_

_"Duda"_

_._

_._

Por lo menos una vez en toda su vida, las chicas de Konoha se preguntan _"¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha escogió a Sakura Haruno?"_

No es que les importe, claro; es mera coincidencia que todas comenzaran a usar lentillas verdes, o que se tiñeran el cabello de un rosa chicle.

El problema es una realidad: ¿qué demonios le vio él a una chica tan común como ella? Pero nadie sabe exactamente la respuesta. Ni siquiera Sakura.

Ella solo es consciente de que ella ama a Sasuke tanto como su espiritualidad y físico le permiten. Ella solo sabe que Sasuke la mira con una mezcla de sentimientos que ni él mismo puede explicar.

Pero a ella le gusta que la miren así. La hace sentir bien, protegida; a pesar de que Sasuke parezca totalmente inexpresivo.

Una vez, cuando terminaron de hacer el amor, se atrevió a preguntarle. La respuesta sigue dejando prácticamente la interrogante igual o de mayor tamaño.

"_Algo" le respondió._

"_¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué, Sasuke-kun?" Era obvio que ella quería una respuesta más concreta._

"_Hn. Es simplemente algo, ¿sí? No necesita mayor explicación" Y ahí cesó la conversación._

La verdad es que Uchiha Sasuke sólo puede —con un esfuerzo inhumano— describirlo como _"Algo en la forma en que Sakura se mueve; algo en su enorme y molesta sonrisa; algo en la forma en que ella lo ama… Algo en todo lo que hace, dice, piensa, siente… Algo le hace sentir sed de ella"._

Pero Sakura jamás lo sabrá; porque ése es un secreto de Sasuke. Lo único que puede hacer es demostrárselo, pero ella es tan ingenua que nunca podrá notarlo.

Y no se lo dice porque Sasuke piensa que ella no debe hacerse ilusiones. Él no sabe qué es lo que lo mantiene con ella. No sabe si mañana se extenderá su deseo de ella, de su desnudez, de sus caricias. No sabe si mañana querrá dejarla de nuevo. No sabe que quiere en su —tal vez inexistente— futuro con Sakura.

Sólo sabe de la existencia de ese "algo". Solo sabe que ahora, en este mismo instante no la quiere dejar.

Él cree en ése algo firmemente. Solo cree en él, en Sakura y en ése algo. Esa cosa, sea lo que sea, que lo ha hecho sentir algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho.

Aunque no lo admita, Sasuke le agradecerá por siempre a Sakura la existencia de ése algo; porque lo siente cuando sus miradas, seductora y tímida, se cruzan; porque lo siente cada vez que tiene la tiene debajo suyo; porque esa sensación le embellece, de una extraña forma, la vida.

Sasuke no necesita a ninguna otra amante. Sólo necesita a Sakura.

Sólo necesita a ése algo que existe entre _Sasuke y Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

_Notas: ¿Comentarios? Muchas gracias por leer._

_Pudin._


	2. Palabras prestadas

**II**

"_Palabras prestadas"_

.

.

Los niños presentes en el salón soltaron un grito de júbilo al oír el timbre de la escuela sonar, indicándoles que por fin podían retirarse a sus hogares. Sin embargo Itachi Uchiha, primer hijo del matrimonio de Sasuke Uchiha con Sakura Haruno, siguió sentado en su butaca, observando la pequeña tarjeta de felicitación que había hecho ese día, pero que no había logrado terminar.

— ¿Pasa algo, Itachi-kun? —Preguntó su maestra, mientras se acercaba a él.

— No pude terminar mi tarjeta, profesora. —Respondió el pequeño de unos seis años, con la mirada baja y un pequeño puchero en su rostro.

—Oh vamos, no te falta mucho, aún puedes terminarla —le dijo sonriente, tomando la tarjeta. Era una hoja de papel doblada, por el frente decía "¡Feliz día papá!" Y había purpurina y otros pocos elementos de decoración, era una tarjeta simple, pero linda. Lo único que faltaba era el texto al interior de la tarjeta. — ¿Qué te parece si piensas que escribir esta tarde, y mañana la terminas? —le animó. El chico asintió levemente y tomando la tarjeta, se levantó.

— Gracias profesora —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa y salió del aula.

Suspiró, mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Realmente el camino de la academia hacia su casa no era muy largo, pero le gustaba caminar tranquilamente disfrutando de lo lindo, y luego pasar por el interior de la antigua Villa Uchiha a toda velocidad, le daban mucho miedo todas esas casas vacías. _"Solo es un montón de madera, es muy tonto que tengas miedo"_ recordó que alguna vez le había dicho su padre con voz dura, cuando lo acompaño a un entrenamiento. Él sólo se avergonzó y bajo la mirada.

Si, como si el pasado regresara a la vida, Sasuke Uchiha cometía el error que su padre alguna vez cometió con él: no le demostraba a su hijo que lo amaba. Claro estaba que la naturaleza de Sasuke no era una muy cariñosa, el siempre sería un hombre de pocas palabras, medias sonrisas y carácter duro; pero mientras que su esposa entendía como sus acciones decían los _"te amo"_ que su boca no podía pronunciar, su hijo aún era muy pequeño para darse cuenta de aquello, e inocentemente creía que su padre no era afectuoso con él por su torpeza y carácter más sensible, como el de su madre. Por esa razón, aquel día en la Academia había sido un tormento: teniendo bastante próximo el día del padre, los maestros les dijeron que debían hacer tarjetas de felicitación para aquel día. Todo iba bien, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía que escribir en el interior de esta._ "Nee Itachi-kun, ¿no sabías que debes escribirle dentro? Debe ser algo sobre lo mucho que quieres a tu papá",_ le había comentado una pequeña niña rubia, la adorada hija del hokage. Itachi solo frunció el ceño, ¿qué podía decirle él a su padre? ¡Si su progenitor odiaba las cursilerías! Además el a menudo se sentía como una molestia para él. Tuvo que pasar cerca de una hora sentado en su asiento, preguntándose cuáles serían las palabras correctas para escribir, sin embargo, no sentía que ni una sola buena idea llegara a él.

Estaba tan entretenido en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que por fin estaba en su hogar, sus pies estaban pisando el corto y fresco pasto de su jardín. Alzo su vista y se encontró con su madre, regando algunas flores.

—Bienvenido a casa, mi pequeño Itachi-kun —le sonrió de manera dulce. Se acercó a él y le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Hola mamá —Susurró apenado. Puede que él fuera más afectuoso como ella, pero también había heredado esa extraña costumbre de su padre de sonrojarse ante ese tipo de cariños. — ¿Cómo están tú y Mikoto-chan? —Preguntó de manera educada.

Sakura tocó su creciente vientre, estaba esperando a su segundo bebé, sería niña y llevaría el nombre de la madre de Sasuke. Ya tenía siete meses, y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida al recordar los celos que había mostrado Itachi al principio _"¿Por qué le compran tantas cosas a la bebé y a mí no?, ¿Por qué papá le construyo una cuna?, ¿Por qué todos le traen regalos_?" Y las interrogantes seguían, hasta que ella le había dicho que por fin tendría alguien con quien jugar y entrenar cuando quisiera; y eso había sido suficiente para emocionar al chico.

—Estamos muy bien, solo te esperábamos para poder comer —Le contestó. Se adentraron a la gran casa hasta la cocina, donde Sakura tenía los platos servidos, el chico notó que solo había dos.

— ¿Ósea que papá aún no ha llegado de su misión? —Había algo de tristeza en su voz.

— No, llegará hasta mañana. Pero velo por el lado bueno, llegará incluso antes del día del padre. —Dijo, mientras se llevaba su primer bocado a la boca. Observó la cara de preocupación que tenía su hijo. — ¿Pasa algo?, ¿Tuviste un mal día, Itachi-kun?

—Mamá… —Sus ojos se encontraban mirando un punto en el piso— ¿Papá me quiere? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Sakura se sorprendió. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Por supuesto que Sasuke amaba a su hijo! Tal vez no era como Naruto que abrazaba y le hacía cosquillas a su hija cada que podía, o como Shikamaru que llevaba a su hijo por un helado y luego a mirar las nubes; tal vez no era el tipo de padre que te compra dulces por montón y hace juegos contigo, pero Sasuke Uchiha amaba a su hijo a su propio modo. Le encantaba que lo acompañara a entrenar, en especial cuando practicaban el elemento fuego juntos; lo llenaba de orgullo y por las noches antes de dormir, su esposo no podía parar de contarle sobre lo que habían hecho _"… E hizo la bola de fuego a la perfección. Hn, ¿puedes creerlo? Mi hijo es el mejor de todos". _Y después ella le contaba sobre cómo le iba en la Academia, y él no dejaba de sonreír con satisfacción. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, evidentemente eso es algo que sólo ella sabía, e Itachi, siendo tan pequeño, necesitaba hechos más explícitos.

—Tu padre te quiere muchísimo, eso nunca lo dudes —Respondió con voz seria.

— ¿Y por qué nunca me lo ha dicho como tú? —Sentía unas pequeñas lágrimas queriendo salir.

—Itachi —Lo llamó para que la volteara a ver. — Tu papá no usa las palabras porque él prefiere hablar con hechos, y a veces, los hechos se sienten mejor que las palabras. —Finalizo, con voz más suave para tranquilizar al pequeño.

El niño se levantó y fue a abrazar a su mamá. Ella le acaricio el cabello y le secó las pequeñas lágrimas que había alcanzado a soltar.

—No llores, sabes que a tu papá no le gusta eso —Le susurró dulcemente. Él asintió y se separo del abrazo.

El resto de la comida transcurrió normalmente, entre algunos comentarios de Itachi sobre los juegos con sus compañeros y algunas risas de Sakura. Más tarde ese día, mientras ella caminaba hacía el jardín para sentarse a descansar un poco, se topó con su hijo, acostado junto a una hoja de papel y con cara pensativa.

— ¿Qué haces, pequeño? —Preguntó, curiosa. El chico solo frunció el ceño.

—Debo terminar la tarjeta de felicitación para papá… pero no sé qué escribirle. —Confesó, un tanto molesto.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Ofreció. El chico se incorporo sentándose frente a su madre, asintió y le extendió la tarjeta para que la viese. Mientras Sakura pensaba, notó que Itachi observaba su barriga.

— Es tan fácil para Mikoto-chan, ella aun no nace y no tiene que darle nada a papá. —Un puchero le adornaba el rostro. La mujer de ojos verdes solo soltó una risita.

— ¿Y quien dice que Mikoto-chan no quiere ayudarte? Tal vez ella tenga alguna idea —Y pego su oído al vientre, su hijo hizo lo mismo.

— Yo no oigo nada mamá, de seguro esta dormida o algo así, como todos los bebés. —Sentenció, cruzándose de brazos.

— Lo olvide, solo su mamá puede oírla —A la joven mujer le divertía aquello— Creo que tiene algo perfecto Itachi-kun. Trae algo para anotarlo. —Y el chico fue corriendo por una hoja de papel. Su madre anoto algo en él y se lo dio. El niño acerco el papel a sus ojos, impaciente.

— ¡Es perfecto! Muchas gracias mamá, gracias Mikoto-chan —Exclamó contento, dándole un pequeño beso a la barriga de su madre, para luego correr a su habitación, donde tenía sus crayones y así poder escribir lo que a su hermanita se le había ocurrido.

Sakura miraba enternecida a su hijo correr contento a su habitación.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? —Le habló a su vientre, mientras lo acariciaba— Todavía ni naces y ya eres muy querida. —Definitivamente, no podía pedir una mejor familia.

.

Era domingo por la mañana, e Itachi ya estaba despierto. Su padre había tardado un poco más de lo esperado en su misión, así que se suponía que debía llegar en cualquier momento de esa mañana, por lo que se había levantado desde las siete a esperarlo. Le había preparado el desayuno —para ser un niño se seis años, era alguien muy listo y habilidoso, justo como su progenitor—, y tenía su periódico y la tarjeta que habría de darle ese día. Se encontraba sentado en su sala, pensativo, cuando escucho como la puerta se abría.

— Estoy en casa —Anunció Sasuke, entrando lentamente, todo sucio.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Sakura lo recibió emocionada— Que bueno que ya hayas llegado —Su esposo la besó en los labios, y después le acarició el vientre, a forma de saludo a su hija que aún no nacía.

— Papá —Itachi se puso de pie frente a él, con una tímida sonrisa. Le extendió la mano, justo como su padre le había dicho que los hombres se saludaban.

— Hola, pequeño — Le saludo, y le estrecho la manita, con una media sonrisa, tan característica de él.

— Te preparé el desayuno, papá. —Le dijo el niño, orgulloso de haber preparado el favorito de ambos: omusubi con okaka.

— Parece que tu hijo se acuerda más del día del padre que tú, Sasuke-kun —Bromeó la mujer de cabello rosa, mientras los acompañaba a la mesa.

— Hn. —Sasuke dejo salir una pequeña mueca de agrado hacia su primogénito, y le revolvió los cabellos. Comenzó a tomar su desayuno, estaba realmente orgulloso de tener un hijo tan bueno y talentoso. Aunque él no le tomaba gran importancia a ese tipo de festividades cursis, debía admitir que era agradable un detalle así de parte de su retoño.

— También… —Dijo el chico, con voz tímida— Te he hecho algo. Mikoto-chan me ayudo —Un sonrojo muy tierno llenaba su cara.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y miró interrogante a su esposa. Ella sólo le sonrió ampliamente y con un ademán le indico que recibiese el presente. Itachi se acercó y le entregó una tarjeta de color azul. La miró por un instante, reconociendo que estaba bien adornada, pero no demasiado como para resultar empalagosa. La abrió y leyó el contenido.

_Papá: _

_Hoy es tu día, y quiero decirte que te quiero mucho. Eres un gran ninja, y el mejor papá que alguien pudiera desear. Mikoto-chan y yo queremos decirte que somos muy afortunados. Eres el mejor papá del mundo. _

_Con cariño, Itachi. _

Claro, conciso y concreto; justo como se le debía de hablar al mayor de los Uchiha.

— No seas amargado, Sasuke —Su mujer le dijo al oído, dándole un pequeño codazo— Tu hijo quiere sentir tu cariño.

Posó su vista en Itachi, que esperaba expectante alguna reacción de parte suya.

— Ven —Le indicó. Él se acerco, entre temeroso y decidido. Entonces su padre le dio un abrazo. No era un agarre demasiado fuerte, pero tampoco demasiado flojo. No pudo evitar sentir felicidad en su interior, ¡a su papá le había gustado su regalo!— Gracias. —Le susurró, lo suficiente para que sólo él lo escuchase. Se separó de él, y en silencio se sentó a tomar también su desayuno.

Podía ser que lo escrito en la tarjeta fueran palabras prestadas por su hermanita, pero no por eso eran menos verdaderas. Miró a sus padres, y sintió que, a pesar de que a veces fueran complicados, los amaba como a nada en el mundo.

.

.

.

_Notas: Solo tengo algo que decir sobre este fic: _XD_. Esta más dulce que una caja de chocolates. Comenten si esta del asco, si esta pasable o si les gusto. _

_Muchísimas gracias por leer._

_Pudin. _


	3. Infierno

**III**

"_Infierno"_

.

_._

El frío merodeaba por todos los rincones vacíos de la casa, tratando de acechar al par de jóvenes que se encontraban dentro de la cama. Era una helada mañana de invierno, y Sasuke y Sakura habían decidido permanecer en la cama, abrazados, hablando y dándose muestras de afecto de cuando en cuando. Estaban revueltos entre un montón de sábanas y frazadas que Sakura había sacado después de haber sentido lo frías que estaban las manos de su novio. Él la tenía abrazada por la cintura, mientras que ella tenía su rostro rozando el pecho de él.

—Sasuke-kun… —Llamó suavemente. El susodicho acarició con su pulgar la piel de su cintura, indicando que la escuchaba. — ¿Esto es el cielo? —Sasuke pudo sentir cómo sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, sobre su pecho. Resopló.

—Sabes que no creo en esas cosas —Replicó. Ella alzó su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de él. Le dedicó un puchero, a lo que el chico sólo le evitó la mirada, no quería caer en los juegos de cursilerías de su novia.

—… Yo sé. Pero a veces todo parece demasiado bueno. —Susurró, aún mirándole. Él volvió los ojos hasta encontrarse con los verdes de ella.

Sakura conocía perfectamente esa mirada. La que era penetrante y parecía perforarle el alma. Sus ojos negros, clavados en los color esmeralda de ella, sin un solo parpadeo, sin un solo deje de duda. Seguros y —podía jurar— cálidos. La mirada que, sabía, sólo era para ella, en esos momentos en que nadie estaba con ellos.

No necesitó nada más. Poco a poco se acercaron hasta eliminar la distancia que separaba sus rostros, y sus bocas se unieron en un beso. Se entretuvieron un par de minutos jugueteando únicamente con sus labios, delicada y pausadamente, hasta que finalmente sucumbieron ante el deseo abrasador que se provocaban mutuamente. Sus lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse de forma lenta, tomándose su tiempo para examinarse a fondo. Se separaron casi obligadamente, pues el aire les hacía falta.

Plantó un pequeño beso en la nariz de él y escondió su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello. Con el tiempo había aprendido que en realidad, Sasuke prefería ese tipo de caricias pequeñas. Pero era un secreto, y ella siempre tenía que fingir que no veía sus sonrojadas mejillas. Él colocó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica.

El silencio inundó la habitación. No era del tipo incomodo, en realidad era del tipo que suele hablar por sí solo. La joven cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la simplicidad perfecta de ese instante. El Uchiha siguió moviendo apenas sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda de ella. No creía en el cielo o el infierno. Era la crudeza del mundo y nada más.

Si existía el infierno, él ya lo había visto. Había llegado a él siendo un niño, teniendo que cargar por años con el peso de algo que no era su culpa; pero que se transformó en su pesadilla más grande, en rencor inmensurable, en la venganza de su vida. Había estado en el infierno sin haber hecho nada para merecerlo.

Y joder, ella lo había cambiado.

La vida con Sakura era una paz que no sentía desde que tenía unos cinco años, cuando era aún muy pequeño para comprender algunas cosas. Quizá ese era el cielo, pero ¿cómo un hijo de puta, vengador, cruel, como él, merecía de repente ese cielo? Era tan ilógico. Tan irracional. Tan Sakura.

Sin embargo, ¿a quién le interesaba? Él hubiera matado por esa vida con ella. La hubiera tomado pesara a quien le pesara, con o sin el permiso de la persona que fuera.

Qué importaba. Cielo, infierno, realidad, sueño, ilusión; fuese lo que fuese, no permitiría que cambiase. Ella era su paz, y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber.

Acercó sus labios al oído de ella, y puso un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Gracias. —Fue firme, pero casi inaudible. Sakura subió sus manos hasta hundir sus dedos en el cabello azabache del chico. Él se retiró de su oreja y bajó su rostro para volver a fundir sus labios en otro suave beso.

Y en ese instante lo supo. Supo que incluso ella hubiera podido hacer del infierno, la estancia más cómoda.

.

.

.

_Notas: Resulta que no puedo vivir sin poner a estos dos en una vida de miel. Necesitaba escribir algo lindo, y esto ha salido, espero que no sea empalagoso y tontamente cursi. _

_Me inspiré en una escena de FMA donde Roy Mustang dice (acerca de los hermanos Elric) "si existe el infierno, esos dos ya lo han visto". Y no me podía quitar esa frase de la cabeza, quedaba tan bien para Sasuke. _

_En fin, gracias de verdad por leer, me encantaría tener su apreciada opinión (mala o buena) en un review. _

_Pudin._


End file.
